


Ce qui doit être dit

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Explanations, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, Suicide Attempt, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Avancer ensemble dans une même lumière, débarrassés du lest des mensonges, des non-dits, des incompréhensions, suppose la vérité, pleine et entière, aussi crue et dure puisse-t-elle. Ils y sont prêts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui doit être dit

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 24 Juillet – Tuer la souffrance  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Notes** : Se déroule 18 mois environ après Fragments. Référence au [chapitre 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625325/chapters/1716859) de _Fragments_ mais il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.  
>  Toute référence à _Déchirement_ n'est pas totalement fortuite.  
>  **Petit mot de l'auteur** : oui, encore, je sais. Le fait est que j'aurais beaucoup écrit sur eux cette année et comme chacun sait (du moins je l'espère), j'écris avant tout pour moi. Mais si cela parvient également à vous toucher, je serai toujours heureuse de le savoir.

 

Allongés sur le ventre, l’un à côté de l’autre, ils se regardaient. Dehors, la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis des heures, avec son ruissellement sur le toit, le long des gouttières puis sur la terrasse en bois, meublait agréablement leur silence.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une habitude, plutôt un moment qu’ils s’octroyaient et qu’ils avaient appris à aimer pour ce qu’il était, un intervalle sans mot à l’intérieur duquel chacun occupait les pleines pensées de l’autre, par le simple fait de se repaître de ses traits, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de tout ce qu’ils ne voulaient pas oublier.

Tout entier plongé dans l’azur sombre et profond du regard vigilant de l’Italien, Shura frissonna brièvement quand la main de ce dernier vint se poser sur son avant-bras, replié entre eux mais détendu, sa paume tournée vers le haut. Les doigts tièdes allèrent se mêler un instant aux siens avant de redescendre sur le poignet, puis de longer, lentement, la fine et pâle cicatrice qui s’en allait mourir au creux du coude.

La respiration du Capricorne s’était bloquée, et ce fut non sans une certaine appréhension qu’il reporta son attention sur l’autre homme dont les traits s’étaient imperceptiblement durcis.

« Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment répondu.

— Parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à rajouter. »

Cela faisait, quoi : deux ans ? Ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé. Pas une seule fois. Pas même une allusion, un commentaire malencontreux, n’importe quoi qui aurait pu les ramener sur ce terrain glissant, et dont les aboutissants, ou du moins leur potentialité, s’étaient durablement inscrits dans l’esprit de l’Espagnol. Parce que l’aperçu qu’il en avait eu sur le moment, au travers de l’âme blessée de son compagnon, lui avait suffi. Alors pourquoi aujourd’hui ? A vrai dire, Shura n’en était pas surpris, pas véritablement : il avait toujours su qu’un jour ou l’autre, le sujet allait devoir trouver sa conclusion afin de disparaître définitivement de leurs vies.

« Tu y pensais depuis longtemps. »

Ça n’avait rien d’une question, aussi l’Ibérique demeura-t-il silencieux tandis que les doigts enfin s’immobilisaient, revenus dans la paume restée ouverte.

« Depuis avant même que je te rejoigne en Espagne, pas vrai…

— En effet. »

Angelo, dont les yeux étaient jusqu’ici restés fixés sur la main qui à présent accueillait la sienne, regarda son compagnon. Gravée sur son visage, la vérité lui était offerte. Depuis longtemps l’idée de se cacher quoi que ce fût les avait désertés et il n’avait en fin de compte manqué au Cancer que le courage, ou l’envie, ou les deux, d’obtenir les réponses dont il avait tant besoin, peu importait leur teneur.

« Que tu viennes ou pas n’aurait rien changé à ça.

— Tu ne m’avais pas habitué à autant de lâcheté.

— Je n’ai jamais été aussi parfait que tu le croyais.

— Que j’ai bien voulu le croire, corrigea Angelo, un sourire mitigé au coin des lèvres.

— Déçu ?

— Oui. Mais pas que par toi. »

De nouveau, l’Italien entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami et amant et resserra cette fois ces derniers entre les siens, avec assez de force pour obliger l’autre à en faire de même sous peine de voir ses phalanges broyées.

« J’ai refusé de voir les choses en face lorsque tu étais à l’hôpital. Et pas seulement parce que j’étais le responsable de tout ça, non ; mais parce que toutes les certitudes que j’avais à ton sujet foutaient le camp les unes après les autres. »

_Et sans elles je n’étais plus certain de savoir comment exister._

Ces mots, bien que muets, n’en résonnèrent pas moins dans leurs pensées.

« Je n’ai pas voulu… l’accepter. Alors que j’aurais dû. Et si je l’avais fait, alors je t’aurais empêché de te mettre ce genre de choses en tête. Ou au moins j’aurais pu essayer, rajouta une seconde plus tard le Cancer devant le petit sourire entendu de Shura. Donc oui, pour le coup, j’ai été très en dessous de mes capacités.

— J’ose espérer que tu t’en es remis.

— Pas sûr que ce soit grâce à toi, cela dit. »

Non, le Cancer n’abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement. Et au fond, Shura n’avait pas envie qu’il le fît. Autant savoir, une bonne fois pour toutes. Non qu’il envisageât que cela pût avoir une utilité quelconque dans le futur – tout mais pas ça – mais l’un et l’autre ne voulaient plus d’ombre entre eux. Plus aucune. Plus jamais.

« Qu’est ce qui t’a empêché d’aller jusqu’au bout ?

— Marine. »

Angelo ouvrit de grands yeux et le Capricorne acquit ainsi la certitude de ce qu’il avait continué à supposer pendant tout ce temps devant le silence de son compagnon sur ce sujet très précis. L’Italien n’avait rien deviné. Ni même imaginé.

« Si elle n’était pas intervenue ce jour-là, je ne serais pas ici pour t’entendre me dire à quel point je t’ai déçu.

— Tu veux dire que… tu l’as vraiment fait ? »

Au tour de Shura d’être médusé : il venait de lui avouer ce que Marine et lui avaient convenu de toujours garder par devers eux quoi qu’il advînt, et c’était là tout ce que le Cancer en retenait ? Sa stupéfaction, néanmoins, ne dura que le temps d’être balayée par une Culpabilité qui lui fit fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les traits subitement bouleversés de celui dont il avait si longtemps attendu de partager la vie : 

« Tu avais dit que c’était une tentative, que tu avais changé d’avis.

— Je n’ai jamais rien dit de tel, Angelo.

— Tu m’as menti !

— Je ne t’ai pas dit toute la vérité, nuance. Ça n’aurait servi à rien de toute manière.

— Regarde-moi. »

La main de l’Italien venait d’agripper sa nuque, ses cheveux, qu’elle tira suffisamment fort pour que le Capricorne obéisse à l’injonction. Lorsqu’il se confrontait aux lacs obscurs qu’étaient les yeux de son compagnon, Angelo avait toujours l’impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fond, d’où il lui serait impossible de remonter sans de terribles souffrances. Et c’était d’ailleurs là, la raison pour laquelle il s’y noyait si volontiers, parce qu’à chaque fois il s’y perdait un peu plus tant le désertait l’envie de s’en extraire. Fallait-il donc qu’il considérât cette sécurité à laquelle il avait voué son existence, sans pourtant s’en rendre compte pendant des années, comme trompeuse ?

« C’était une erreur.

— Ça, tu me l’as déjà dit et en l’occurrence, le mot est tout sauf bien choisi. Parce que ce n’est pas le genre d’erreur qu’on peut se permettre.

— Et ce que je t’ai dit aussi, c’est que j’étais fatigué. De souffrir. D’avoir mal. Et de me rappeler. A ce moment-là, il fallait que ça s’arrête.

— Fatigué… Mais tout le monde est fatigué, un jour ou l’autre ! Fatigué, usé, épuisé, crevé, tout ce que tu veux. D’ailleurs, que je sache, tu ne l’es plus aujourd’hui. Alors…

— Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

— Oui. »

La prise sur la nuque du Capricorne se desserra légèrement, comme Angelo répétait dans un murmure :

« Oui, je veux l’entendre, qu’on en termine avec ça.

— J’ai voulu oublier… que je t’aimais. »

La pluie tombait encore et, masqué derrière les nuages épais, le soleil avait sans doute achevé de disparaître derrière les frondaisons de l’autre côté du lac. Ne restait plus qu’un morceau de jour, gris et sombre, que les lumières tout juste allumées le long de la rambarde en bois autour de la terrasse peinaient à percer. Néanmoins, leur éclat traversait la baie vitrée, ruisselante de pluie, et se reflétait sur le visage du Cancer tandis que celui de Shura s’enfonçait dans les ombres.

« Je m’étais dit que tu me haïrais et que ça ne me poserait pas de problème. Que ce ne serait pas si grave. Que tu continuerais ta vie sans moi et que ce serait aussi bien. La haine, c’est aussi une façon d’être en vie, pas vrai ? Et puis aussi, que de toute façon tu finirais par oublier. Que ce ne serait qu’un mauvais moment à passer pour toi. »

Angelo ne cilla pas quand la main de l’Espagnol vint entourer sa joue, quand elle trembla contre sa pommette, quand son pouce caressa le dessous de son œil avant de descendre jusqu’à ses lèvres.

« J’ai fait en sorte de me persuader que tu ne souffrirais pas. Que je ne te manquerais pas. Que tu ne m’aimais pas. Et j’y ai réussi, assez pour aller jusqu’au bout. »

La terreur, aussi rétrospective pût-elle être, n’en était pas moins saisissante. Elle s’abattit sur un Cancer glacé et aux yeux agrandis devant le gouffre que les paroles de Shura creusaient dans son âme. Projeté dans un futur pourtant sans substance aucune, il se trouvait soudain en proie aux affres d’une vie – ou plus exactement d’une non-vie – celle à laquelle l’acte sans retour du Capricorne l’aurait voué. Le vide y avait remplacé tout le reste. L’absence. Et le silence, aussi et surtout. Il se vit lutter et se débattre, refuser, insister, chercher, encore et encore, il imagina l’être qu’il serait devenu, il en ressentit la souffrance insoutenable, et il en devina, enfin, l’aboutissement. Le seul possible.

La main du Capricorne contre son visage était chaude. L’autre homme ne disait rien et restait là, à le regarder avec au fond des yeux ce courage qui lui avait fait défaut au point de condamner à mort celui dont il avait cru vouloir, pouvoir – fou qu’il était – ne pas être aimé.

Les yeux d’Angelo se fermèrent, dérobant leur outremer à l’Espagnol dont le coeur se serra d’une acceptation lasse. Il le savait, il l’avait toujours su. Et lorsque les mots surgirent, avec leur franchise lapidaire, leur indiscutable vérité, il en accueillit le souffle sur ses lèvres ainsi qu’il le devait à l’homme qui les prononçait, son corps contre le sien. Il les accepta. Et ce fut un soulagement :

« Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. »


End file.
